


puppy love

by house_laurie



Category: Just Music Entertainment, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_laurie/pseuds/house_laurie
Summary: Person A and person B go out to walk their puppy. They play with their puppy in the park until the puppy gets tired. They lay down in the grass and person A starts falling asleep beside person B. Person B kisses person A and falls asleep on person A’s shoulder.Bonus: The puppy falls asleep on both of them and everyone is happy.





	

Probably the only thing cuter than Yoongi dressed up in ripped skinny jeans, an oversized t-shirt with red sleeves, a snapback on backwards, a black SCRT baseball cap Vasco recognizes as his, and black Nike sneakers has to be Holly.

The little toy poodle has his pink leash on, bouncing around Yoongi’s feet in hopes that they would get his owner to exit the apartment quicker. He's been bouncing around like that ever since Yoongi woke up earlier this morning, almost like he somehow got into Vasco’s coffee or maybe even had a taste of the man's Monster drinks.

And even though he’s a bit of a yapper when Yoongi doesn’t give him attention and Vasco often gets confused, thinking the dog is a girl because of its name, Holly has quickly become a loved and accepted member of their strange little family. As soon as Seop heard that Yoongi got a dog, he’d grabbed Vasco’s phone and somehow managed to call Yoongi’s number, during which he’d _begged_ the idol to bring his puppy over so he could meet him and play with him. As soon as Yoongi had a free day, he brought the dog over and singlehandedly -- or maybe single- _paw_ -dedly -- made Seop the happiest kid in all of Seoul.

On the bright side, Seop was no longer asking for a puppy so Yoongi had taken that burden off Vasco’s shoulders. At least he no longer had think of reasons to tell his son why having a dog in a small apartment was impractical.

But that didn’t stop Yoongi from sleeping over while the dog wreaked havoc on Vasco’s living room. Vasco seriously doubted the dog was like his owner; it was the opposite of the lethargic idol Vasco loved more than he’d ever admit, bouncing around and constantly yapping like a bee stung its nose or something awful like that.

Or maybe it just didn’t like his apartment since the dogs belonging to the other members of Bangtan weren’t around for it to play with. Whatever the reason, the dog was a pain in the ass.

 _At least I’m not taking care of it,_ Vasco thinks as he takes another sip of his can of Monster.

Yoongi is in no rush, though, calmly standing in the middle of the living room with Holly’s bag of toys slung over one shoulder and his phone in his hand. His lips have curled back into a happy grin, the idol no doubt filming the chocolate-colored puppy bouncing around so he could post the clip on twitter, and Vasco grins against the lip of the can of Monster he’s drinking. Holly starts to yip and tugs on the idol’s pant leg, though Yoongi seems oblivious to his puppy tugging on his pant leg with his little teeth or the wet patch that’ll no doubt show up there when -- or if -- Holly lets go.

“Puppy’s getting impatient,” Vasco points out and Yoongi scoffs.

“Puppy wants to go out for a walk but somebody here isn’t dressed yet.”

“Who are you talking about?”

“Seop’s dressed,” Yoongi points out, jabbing his thumb at Vasco’s son where the little guy stood by the door dressed in a t-shirt with blue and white stripes, grey shorts, and cute red sneakers that went well with the oversized LA snapback sitting on his head, “I’m dressed, Holly doesn’t need to be dressed so that just leaves you.”

“You want me to come along?”

“C’mon, appa, I wanna play with Holly at the park!” Seop whines and Yoongi laughs at the little boy’s enthusiasm, eyes sparkling as he looks at Vasco to gauge his reaction.

The older man looks mostly unimpressed, having set his can of Monster aside but that didn’t mean he was going to accompany his son and Yoongi to the park so the puppy could have his fill of running around in fresh air and play with Yoongi until he was so tired he’d have to be carried back to the apartment. If that happened, and it often did, it meant they had a good day and Vasco could enjoy a few hours of silence because the dog wouldn’t be yapping.

“C’mon, is Holly going to have to eat my pant leg before you come with us?”

“Please, appa? Will you come with us?” Seop begs.

“Please, appa? _Pleeease?_ ” Yoongi begs as well, making sure to flash Vasco the best fake-sad pout he could muster, knowing that Vasco wouldn’t be able to resist and the older man rolls his eyes.

“Fine,” he says as he makes his way over to Yoongi, pecking the idol’s mouth once he’s he near, “but it’s only because you said please.”

“I’m sure it was more than just that,” but once Vasco’s gone to their room to change into some clothes that weren’t grey sweats and a black t-shirt, he gives Seop two thumbs-up and the little boy smiles happily.

Vasco returns a few minutes later dressed in jeans, a white tank top, and a black shirt that’s unbuttoned and once he puts on his shoes, all three of them are out the door and headed towards the park that’s located a few blocks away from Vasco’s apartment. Yoongi lets Seop hold onto the leash, making sure the loop was around the boy’s wrist and his grip relatively firm on the length of the leash itself so that, if Holly did suddenly run off, the chances of Seop losing his grip wouldn’t be as likely.

Or, at the very least, Yoongi and Vasco would be able to grab the leash before the puppy ran off and got lost or ran into the street. Yoongi hoped neither option would happen, though.

“Do you trust him with the dog?” Vasco asks from where they’re walking side-by-side a few feet behind Seop and Holly and Yoongi nods.

“Of course I do. Holly’s not that difficult to manage.”

“What if he loses grip on the leash and Holly runs off?”

“Chances are Holly won’t. Stop being paranoid, dummy,” Yoongi grumbles, playfully slapping Vasco on the arm. “You’re making me worried for no reason. And besides, Seop’s a natural dog walker.”

“Just don’t cry if the dog runs off,” and Yoongi scoffs.

“You better run after him before I do start crying.”

“The dog or my son?”

“ _The dog_. I doubt Seop’s fast enough to outrun your fat ass just yet.”

“Give him another decade or two. I’m still young enough to beat him in a race,” Vasco snorts.

“I’ll give you a couple years, tops. Then your kid’s gonna leave you in the dust, old man.”

Yoongi flashes Vasco a smile, which looks so naughty from the older man’s point of view that he can’t resist grabbing the idol by the back of his neck where he knew he was more than just a little sensitive, causing the younger male to squirm. The following moment, he lets Yoongi go because he suddenly gets an even better idea than tickling his neck.

“You don’t seem to think I’m an old man when you’re screaming my name into the pillow,” Vasco growls playfully, sneaking a pinch at the idol’s curved ass and Yoongi yelps, leaping high into the air in surprise.

“Hyung, did you see a scary bug or something?” Seop asks as he turns around to look at the idol, having heart him scream, and Yoongi, all red-cheeked and flustered as he is, affirms that to be true because his brain temporarily shut down and he’s feeling just a little -- well, more like _a lot_ \-- caught off guard after what Vasco did.

“I’m okay, Seoppie,” he reassures the boy. “The bug’s gone.”

“Okay, good!” and then Seop turns around again, quickly becoming distracted by Holly again when the puppy starts yapping in hopes of having the little boy’s attention all on him. Yep, along with being fluffy and adorable, and not as lethargic like Yoongi claimed he was, Holly was also a greedy, selfish little bastard.

After walking another block and crossing some streets, they eventually make it to the park that’s near Vasco’s apartment.

Well, it’s not really a park despite having a pathetic-looking slide and some swings and a ratty basketball court with three of the four hoops not having boxes painted on the white backboards or even nets. There’s also a tennis court with a fence stretching around it, being the only closed off area in the whole park but it’s not really a tennis court since the nets are missing. For the most part, the park is just flat, green land stretching about a block and a half in length but it’s more than enough for little Holly.

Yoongi instructs Seop to lead Holly to the tennis court and follows after him with Vasco close on their heels,

“Hey, sweetie,” Yoongi coos as he crouches down to unhook Holly’s leash, the puppy letting out an excited yap and to reward him, the idol takes out the dog’s Kumamon squeaky toy and squeezes it a couple of times to get his attention, “wanna play?”

He tosses the toy a few feet away, sending Holly scrambling after the toy but rather than bring it back to Yoongi, the puppy lies down and starts wrestling with the Kumamon toy like he’s fighting another dog. While Holly’s distracted, Yoongi beckons Seop closer and lets the boy pick out another toy for Holly to play with.

“Hyung, what’s Holly’s favorite toy?”

“Well, besides the Kumamon squeaky, it’s this,” the idol answers, reaching into the bag and taking out a pink tennis ball. He hands it to Seop and whistles at Holly, the puppy scrambling back to the with the Kumamon squeaky toy in his mouth.

“Good boy,” Yoongi coos as he scratches Holly’s ears and pets his back, easing the Kumamon toy out of his mouth and setting it back in the bag with the other toys.

Holly tries to grab it again, scrambling around Yoongi in hopes of finding his Kumamon squeaky toy again but then he becomes distracted by Seop bouncing the tennis ball against the pavement. Vasco watches as his son tosses the ball some feet away for Holly to run after and then scurries after the puppy as well so they can play catch together. While Seop’s distracted with the puppy, Yoongi walks over to Vasco, closing off the few feet of space between them so he can kiss the older man on the mouth, eyes glimmering with something that looked like adoration and maybe even a bit of mischief. Seop already knows they’re something more than just friends so the kisses they share and too-intimate touches aren’t anything they have to hide from Vasco’s son _as long as_ their interactions stay mostly innocent when Seop happens to be around.

“Hey, I really appreciate you coming with us,” Yoongi murmurs against Vasco’s mouth, smiling when the older man grunts softly to acknowledge what he said, almost passing it off like it was nothing too important.

“No biggie.”

“This is the first time we’ve gone out together with the dog and… it feels nice.”

“Are you saying you want me to come along more often?” Vasco’s tone is playful and Yoongi smiles, lips stretching back into a smug grin that’s a little too much teeth and sparkle but that’s so pretty to look at anyways just because it’s Yoongi and not somebody else.

“I think that’d be nice. It’ll also give Seop a chance to go outside more often and to play with Holly.”

“You really helped me dodge a bullet there.”

“What, because I got a dog?” Yoongi sounds amused, the younger cocking his head slightly to the side as he stares up at Vasco and the older man sheepishly averts his gaze for a few seconds before locking eyes with the idol again.

“Yeah, especially with Seop. Now he’s got a dog without the commitment.”

“He was asking you for a puppy?”

“Like every single day for the last five months.”

“And you didn’t give in? Wow, I’m honestly impressed with the strength of your willpower.”

“Same here,” Vasco sighs, sounding awfully relieved and Yoongi flashes him a devilish smile as he tangles his fingers with the older man’s, tugging him forward until they’re both running to where Seop is skipping in circles with Holly scampering around him.

Yoongi grabs the Kumamon toy and squeezes it so it starts squeaking, grabbing Holly’s attention before he dashes between Seop’s feet and accidentally trips the boy. Yoongi is sure Seop wouldn’t really be upset by a few scratches because of a little fall but he doesn’t want to see the boy either so he makes sure to prevent any accidents before they happen. And as soon as Holly hears the sound of his Kumamon toy squeaking away, he pipes up, barking at his master a few times before lying down on his back, begging for a belly rub that Yoongi gives him.

“Good boy,” he coos, “good Holly, good boy.”

“Holly is so cute, hyung!”

“Yeah, he’s really cute, eh?”

“I love Holly a lot! Can he stay over with us?”

“If I’m staying over, then Holly can stay over, too,” the idol explains to him, flashing the little boy a reassuring smile so he didn’t feel upset at the rejection.

“Could you leave Holly with me and appa for one night? And you go home without Holly?”

“I’d be so sad if I didn’t have Holly sleeping in his pen by my bed,” Yoongi says, pouting sadly in hopes that Seop would understand -- and so Vasco didn’t lose his shit later when he was left with caring for a rowdy toy poodle for a few days or even just for one day.

“Oh, okay…”

“Don’t be sad, kiddo. I’ll bring Holly over whenever you want, okay? Your appa’s got my phone number so whenever you want to take Holly out for a walk, I’ll come over and we’ll take puppy out for a walk.”

“Okay, hyung. Can I play with Holly on the playground?”

“As long as you’re careful.”

“I’ll be careful,” Seop promises and once Holly’s got his leash hooked up to his collar, Yoongi hands it off to the little boy, who dashes out of the tennis court and to the little playground just outside the fenced off area they were standing in.

“He looks like he’s having fun,” Yoongi comments as he and Vasco sit down on the grass, some feet away from where Seop was running around the slide in circles with Holly following him, being led on by the pink leash he was hooked up to.

“He really likes it when you come over with Holly. Thanks for letting him play with the dog,” and the idol of the two smiles, leaning his head against Vasco’s shoulder and closing his eyes for a few moments. But once he closes his eyes, he finds they stay closed but Yoongi feels pretty content with just leaning his head against Vasco’s shoulder and listening to his soft, steady breathing.

“No problem,” he slurs sleepily.

“You falling asleep there, Yoongs?”

In response, the idol eases himself down until he’s lying down on his side on the grass, comfortably curled up on himself with one arm under his head kind of like a pillow. He feels himself being moved a few moments later before lying him down again, though he’s not lying on the ground. Yoongi forces his eyes open for just a moment when he feels a soft kiss to his head.

“Hey,” he croaks at Vasco, lips curling up into a sleepy grin, staring up at the man he loved.

“Hey, dork.”

“I’m surprised Seop’s still got energy to play with Holly.”

“I think we’re gonna be carrying them both home.”

“I don’t mind as long as you’re carrying Seop,” Yoongi chuckles, closing his eyes as he makes himself comfortable against Vasco once more.

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Appa, I’m tired,” Seop complains sometime later as he approaches his father where he’s lying on the grass next to Yoongi, Holly huffing and panting.

The idol sits up long enough to grab the big bottle of chilled water he kept in the side pocket of the backpack and dig out Holly’s green water bowl, pouring his puppy some water to drink before he collapsed. And like a thirsty man drinking water from an oasis found in the middle of a dry, scorching desert, Holly gobbles up all of the water until there’s not a drop left in the bowl and just so the puppy gets his fill, Yoongi pours him some more, Holly slurping almost everything in the bowl except for a little that remains at the bottom of the water bowl. Afterward, the puppy clambers into Yoongi’s lap and the idol lies down, his back touching the grass this time since Seop has snuggled into Vasco’s side and there isn’t quite enough space for two of them to cuddle -- not that there’s any competition between Yoongi and Vasco’s son -- with the older rapper.

Besides, if he cuddled with Vasco, Holly would start yapping in hopes of getting his attention so, yeah, the dog was a little spoiled and bratty after all.

“Hyung, let’s come back here tomorrow!” Yoongi registers Seop say and the idol smiles at Holly, scratching at the puppy’s ears the way the curly-haired, chocolate dog really liked. Even though he’s tired, there’s an excited glint in his puppy’s eyes that tells the idol he really enjoyed coming out to the park today.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> random title is random :)
> 
> also, I followed this prompt like 75% of the way through //flops on the floor//
> 
> and btw, the prompt is from: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/150659481014


End file.
